


HCs. Don’t hit the books (treat them gently)

by Michael_hearteyes_Wheeler, SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Flirting, Food, Gift Giving, Headcanon, M/M, Pre-Slash, occupation swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_hearteyes_Wheeler/pseuds/Michael_hearteyes_Wheeler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Role swap - Stan is the librarian, and he and student!Mike Hanlon are sweet on each other.





	HCs. Don’t hit the books (treat them gently)

**Author's Note:**

> This is from May 16th.

Stan can pull off sexy!librarian so well.

[@michael-hearteyes-wheeler](https://tmblr.co/m0YsYAIPLv_858gXCD3DTGw) Mike H hits on him during his frequent visits and they flirt.

Stan takes his reading glasses off once to wipe them down and Mike H is like: ‘UH’ Stan: “Can I help you?” Mike: 'UHHH.’ Cause a curl falls onto Stan’s forehead when he tips his head down to rub his lenses against his shirt, and then he looked up from beneath his lashes and…

[@michael-hearteyes-wheeler](https://tmblr.co/m0YsYAIPLv_858gXCD3DTGw) Mike just like fully loses focus on his studying while Stan puts books away. And when Mike stays late at night to write… Stan brings him coffee and always asks sweet questions and is genuinely interested! And leans over the table to read his writing sometimes and Mike is like ’!!!’ Trying to play it cool. Stan is such a flirt but also so genuinely sweet? Like, always reading a novel behind the desk.

He stamps Mike’s books with a later return date than he’s supposed to.

[@michael-hearteyes-wheeler](https://tmblr.co/m0YsYAIPLv_858gXCD3DTGw) And if Mike accidentally keeps them EVEN longer Stan just chuckles and whispers like, “I won’t tell; it’s okay.” And Mike cries.

Mike: "I’m sorry. It was under my bed!!” Stan bites his lip and is just like, “That’s okay.”

[@michael-hearteyes-wheeler](https://tmblr.co/m0YsYAIPLv_858gXCD3DTGw) After it becomes a bit of a habit Stan goes, 'Sounds like you could use some organization in your life.’

That pick-up line!

And yes, Stan’s always reading nonfiction and Mike H _cannot_ handle this intelligent, beautiful boy, who has the sweetest slivers of smiles he’s ever seen. And he just wants to kiss that fucking adorable mouth but also hold his hand _so_ badly. He even brings Stan flowers sometime but is just like, “I thought. You know, we could liven up the library a little.” But they’re 100% for Stan.

They have a coffee maker in the library for the employees and that’s why Stan brings him more coffee late at night. But also Mike shares his bagged sandwich with Stan because Stan doesn’t really leave the library all day cause it’s a small town that can only afford one actual librarian. And Stan shares _his_ sandwich with Mike so they both have enough food? It’s a daily trade.

And when Mike can’t come in cause his job made studying too hard (he’s becoming a doctor or a lawyer) Stan literally hates his lunch and gets really pouty about it and the volunteer book jockeys are just like, 'Damn…’

[@michael-hearteyes-wheeler](https://tmblr.co/m0YsYAIPLv_858gXCD3DTGw) Mike sometimes brings candy and special treats.

Homemade cookies! “…What’s your favorite cookie?” The next day, boom! There’s a whole tin of them.

[@michael-hearteyes-wheeler](https://tmblr.co/m0YsYAIPLv_858gXCD3DTGw) Stan sneaks notes into the books. He is a ninja about it…. but he does….

Stan always has an extra stash of sharpened pencils for him, too.

So, Stan has bandages on his fingers cause he has paper cuts all the time? And like… if Mike’s playing doctor (read: is becoming a legit doctor) then he’s grabbing Stan’s hand like, “What happened here?” And Stanley’s like, “Had to put the card holders in a shipment of new books -_-” But his heart is pounding cause Mike’s holding his hand. And Mike’s like, “Can I see? Did you put medicine on or just the band-aid?” Stan’s just like, 'Uh, yeah touch me more - what’s antibacterial ointment?’ So Mike re-dresses his hands and like … boldly kisses his knuckles after, before gently giving Stan’s hand back to him and Stan’s like, ‘asldkhdfkjsbd’ -> “So we’re like. Dinner?”

[@michael-hearteyes-wheeler](https://tmblr.co/m0YsYAIPLv_858gXCD3DTGw) Mike is all *switching from legit doctor mode* “OH um. I. Yes please.”

*shy, sweet-boy mode: activated*

[@michael-hearteyes-wheeler](https://tmblr.co/m0YsYAIPLv_858gXCD3DTGw) Their first date would be so shy and flirty. Stumbling and blushing and hand-holding.

They’re both hella quiet, and dropping forks, and grateful for the waiter’s presence because: A REASON TO TALK, WITH PURPOSE, THANK JESUS.

But they make it through mostly by conversing with their eyes and little smiles and they _know_ they’re enjoying the other’s company. They’re just really excited/nervous?

And they have the absolute sweetest goodnight kiss known to man, with Stan’s jacket collar pulled up around his neck, and Mike’s got half of Stan’s hand in his, and Stan’s blushing furiously after but, "See you tomorrow?” “It’s a date.” And the next day, Mike leans over the counter and Stan kisses him as a greeting and now that’s how Mike starts every study session?


End file.
